pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Roserade
Vs. Roserade is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/18/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive at the Eterna City gym, where Gardenia is waiting for them. Gardenia: Hello there Ian! I’d been waiting for you! Ian: As eager for the gym battle as I am? Gardenia: You bet! I can just feel that you are going to give me a good match! Even though you don’t have a Grass type. Crystal: Wait, how do you know that? Gardenia holds her finger up to silence her, as she closes her eyes and sniffs the air. Gardenia: The aroma. Grass types release specific aromas to help identify each other and find viable mates. It’s faint, but with proper training, you can learn to identify them. The only Grass aroma that you guys has… She points at Conway. Gardenia: Is his Leafeon. Conway: Heh. She’s right. Ian: So that’s a skill that exists. Gardenia: If you’re passionate enough about something, you can do anything! Now, let us proceed inside! Gardenia leads the group inside, to a large grass battlefield with an open roof. There’s a forest right to the side of the field. Ian takes his position on one side, as Gardenia is on the other side. Crystal, Conway and Dawn take their seats in the bleachers, as Yōko is acting as referee. Yōko: This will be a three on three battle! The winer will be the trainer that still has Pokémon able to continue! What’s more, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Dawn: So, we are finally here. Conway: That’s right. This will be your first time seeing Ian compete in a gym battle. Dawn: I can hardly imagine that it will be that much of a spectacle. I’ve seen Ian battle. It shouldn’t be that much different. Conway: (Chuckles) Tell me what you think after the match. Gardenia: Now it’s time to start! Cherubi, go! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. The small ball holds the nutrients needed for evolution. Apparently, it is very sweet and tasty. Ian: Interesting. Go, Combee! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Combee. Combee: Comb! Crystal: Combee? But, it is so new! Conway: Both Water types and Ground types are weak to Grass types. If Ian used both Piplup and Cubone, he would most certainly lose. Taking a risk with Combee gives him a better chance. Gardenia: The first move is mine! Cherubi, use Magical Leaf! Ian: Gust! Cherubi’s top leaf glows dark magenta, as it swings the leaf to fire energy leaves. Combee flaps her wings, stalling the Magical Leaf and causing them to lose their momentum. Cherubi is caught in the Gust, standing its ground. Ian: Now Bug Bite! Combee flies forward with Bug Bite, energy fangs forming. She goes to bite into Cherubi, who moves in a blur to dodge. Dawn gasps, startled. Dawn: Where’d it go? Crystal: It’s fast! All of her Pokémon must be fast like that Turtwig! Conway: No. I think this is a different scenario. The sun is shining brightly overhead, filling the stadium. Ian: Chlorophyl, huh? Gardenia: That’s right. And with that intense sunlight, we can use Solar Beam with quick succession! Cherubi forms a golden energy ball, firing a Solar Beam. Combee dodges the first attack, though is struck by the second one Cherubi fires. Combee drops down, injured. Ian: Combee, Gust! Gardenia: Solar Beam! Cherubi charges Solar Beam, though the energy builds slower. A cloud is on the horizon, blocking the sunlight and casting shade on Cherubi. Combee flaps her wings, striking Cherubi with Gust and blows it back. Gardenia: Not bad taking advantage of the weather. In that case, let’s switch to Magical Leaf! Ian: Gust, then Bug Bite! Cherubi fires Magical Leaf, which Combee blocks with Gust. Combee then flies forward to use Bug Bite, when the cloud moves on, the sunlight returning. Cherubi speeds out of the way to dodge. Conway: So close. If he could get that Bug Bite to connect, he might be able to win this round. Crystal: “Might?” Of course he will! Ian: Pursue it! Combee makes a wide turn as it follows after Cherubi. Cherubi stops, Combee flying head on towards it. Gardenia: You don’t learn, do you? We’re in the perfect set up for Solar Beam! Ian: (Smirks) Sweet Scent! Combee stops her approach, releasing a pink aroma that the wind from her wings causes to spread forward. Cherubi charges Solar Beam, then is enticed by the sweet aroma, stopping the attack to smell it. Gardenia gasps in shock. Gardenia: Snap out of it! Ian: Bug Bite! Combee goes forward, striking Cherubi with Bug Bite. Cherubi hits the ground defeated. Yōko: Cherubi is unable to battle! The winner is Combee! Ian: (Smiling) Excellent job Combee. Combee: Comb! Dawn exhales, as if holding her breath. Dawn: That, was nerve wracking. I never imagined, Gardenia pressed as hard as Ian does. Conway: He pushes that hard because it is necessary to match the gym leaders. He has to constantly push himself in order to win. As well as hold back his ace attack. In this case, Sweet Scent. Gardenia: (Returns Cherubi) I was right! This was a battle worth waiting for! Go, Turtwig! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Turtwig. Turtwig: Turtwig! Ian: The speedy Turtwig. Stay on guard, Combee. Use Gust! Gardenia: Dodge, then Tackle! Combee uses Gust, as Turtwig speeds around it. He runs around in the blink of an eye, and Tackles Combee from the side. Combee spins back but recovers. Ian: Sweet Scent! Gardenia: Leech Seed! Combee gets ready to use Sweet Scent, as Turtwig fires a seed from his horn. The Leech Seed hits Combee, roots growing out and wrapping around Combee. Leech Seed drains Combee’s energy, her groaning from it. Dawn: Leech Seed? Conway: It will sap Combee’s health and give it to Gardenia’s Pokémon. But I have a feeling she’s going to use it more to restrict Combee’s movements than its original purpose. Gardenia: Bite! Ian: Bug Bite! Turtwig dashes in, appearing right underneath Combee. He jumps up and Bites into Combee by her abdomen. Combee flails around trying to get it off, Turtwig with a tight grip. Ian: Sweet Scent to Bug Bite! Combee’s Sweet Scent hits Turtwig, it enticed by the aroma and letting go of Combee, dropping to the ground. Combee goes at him with Bug Bite. Gardenia: Gotcha! Leaf Storm! Turtwig releases a vortex of leaves, slamming into and sucking Combee in. The Leaf Storm travels up and then slams into the ground. Combee is defeated. Yōko: Combee is unable to battle! The winner is Turtwig! Ian returns Combee, a smile on his face. Ian: And he’s not even your strongest Pokémon. Leaves me even more anxious to see what your number one is. Go, Starly! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Starly. Starly: Starly! Gardenia: A common Starly? And not even a Staravia at that. Turtwig, hit it with Tackle! Turtwig dashes at Starly, who watches his approach. Ian: Wing Attack! Starly’s wing glows white as he swings Wing Attack, slapping Turtwig in the side of the face. Turtwig’s trajectory is shifted, Turtwig running past Starly. Turtwig stops and turns around, Starly on approach with Quick Attack. Gardenia: Not bad! But we train to match Flying types! Bite! Turtwig charges to match Starly head on, Biting into him. Starly screeches as Turtwig flails him around then tosses him. Gardenia: Leech Seed! Turtwig fires Leech Seed, as Starly stands on the ground, ruffling his feathers. Leech Seed hits him and wraps around him, pinning his wings to his side. The Leech Seed drains Starly’s energy, as Turtwig recovers energy. Starly: (In pain) Starly! Ian: Stay calm, Starly! You can do it! Starly gets a look of determination in his eye, as he glows bright pink. Everyone gasps in surprise, while Ian simply smirks. Starly grows as he evolves, breaking free of Leech Seed as he evolves into Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Staravia stares Turtwig down in an Intimidating manner, Turtwig backing down. Dawn: It evolved?! Conway: And gained the ability Intimidate. That’ll lower Turtwig’s attack power. Crystal: That’s the way! Go Ian! Go Staravia! Ian: Now, let’s show them our ace. Aerial Ace! Staravia: Star! Staravia takes to the air, doing a loop-de-loop to gain speed for Aerial Ace. He leaves streams of white behind as he pushes through the air. Gardenia: Yikes, I jinxed myself big time on this one! Turtwig, Leaf Storm! Turtwig fires Leaf Storm, as Staravia disappears before being hit. Staravia strikes Turtwig with Aerial Ace, blowing Turtwig back. Turtwig drops defeated. Yōko: Turtwig is unable to battle! The winner is Staravia! Staravia: Staravia! Staravia does a victory lap, Ian smiling with it. Ian: Nicely done! Let’s wrap this up! Gardenia: (Returning Turtwig) Oh, this isn’t over by a long shot! Go Roserade! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Roserade. Roserade has a long cape, revealing it to be Female. Roserade: Rose! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon, and the evolved form of Roselia. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma, then downs it with thorny whips hidden in its arms. Ian: Evolved form of Roselia. Interesting. Staravia, Aerial Ace! Gardenia: Stun Spore! Staravia speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Roserade holds her flowers out, releasing a yellow powder. Staravia flies through it as he strikes Roserade with Aerial Ace, her grabbing her shoulder. Staravia flies off, as he sparks from paralysis. Gardenia: Now Weather Ball! Roserade holds her flowers up, an energy ball forming. The sunlight shines brightly, turning the energy ball into fire. She fires Weather Ball, hitting the slowed Staravia and exploding. Staravia drops and crashes into the ground, defeated. Yōko: Staravia is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade! Dawn: (Exclaims puff of air) There are so many lead changes! Just as I think one of them has the advantage, something happens! Conway: It’s different than the fast pace of contest battles. There, it is a five minute sprint. But here, it can be a mile till it’s over. Crystal: Now all Ian has left are Piplup and Cubone. Which one will he pick? Conway: Both choices are equal. Cubone’s Ground attacks will do more damage to the part Poison type, but Piplup is nimbler with one super effective attack. No matter which choice he makes, this will be a tough battle. Ian looks down at Piplup, nodding. Piplup nods back, as he walks onto the field. Piplup: Piplup! Gardenia: Piplup, huh? You must be desperate! Roserade, use Magical Leaf! Ian: Bubble Beam! Roserade fires Magical Leaf, while Piplup blocks it with Bubble Beam. Piplup charges forward, beak glowing for Peck. Gardenia: Grass Knot. Roserade’s eyes glows green, as vines sprout from the ground, tripping Piplup. They then wrap around Piplup, lifting him into the air. Piplup screams in terror as he’s slammed back into the ground. Grass Knot lifts Piplup back into the air. Ian: Use Bide! Piplup goes into the fetal position, as Grass Knot slams Piplup into the ground again. Roserade does it again, Piplup’s red aura turning white. He releases a powerful energy beam, striking Roserade. Roserade skids back, as Piplup charges forward again with Peck. Gardenia: Persistent little thing, aren’t ya? Stun Spore then Magical Leaf! Roserade releases Stun Spore, right as Piplup is about to jump and strike. He sparks from paralysis, as Roserade blasts him back with Magical Leaf. Piplup stands up, struggling from the paralysis. Dawn: It’s over, isn’t it? Piplup has taken too much damage. Crystal: How can you say that?! Ian will pull through! Conway: I learned long ago to never underestimate Ian’s ability to pull out a win. While the odds look to be in Gardenia’s favor, this is Ian’s favorite part of the battle. Dawn: Favorite? Conway: Just look at him. Dawn looks at Ian, gasping in surprise. Ian is grinning widely, bouncing up and down in excitement. Ian: Come on, Piplup! We’re not done yet! Piplup: (Strained but eager) Pip. Dawn: He’s, excited! Conway: Winning like this will be the greatest thrill for him. Gardenia: I hate to end such a thrilling battle, but this is the end! Roserade, use Weather Ball! Roserade forms a fire Weather Ball, firing it. Piplup takes a step forward, bracing himself. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup glows a blueish white as he holds his flippers out in front of it, water spreading out from it. He creates a Whirlpool in front of him, everyone gasping by the site of it. Crystal: A Whirlpool attack? Weather Ball crashes into Whirlpool, canceling out the attacks. Ian is shaking with excitement. Ian: Piplup, throw Whirlpool at them! Piplup forms and throws a Whirlpool, it traveling across the field. Roserade is hit and takes damage from the swirling water. Gardenia: Grass Knot! Roserade uses Grass Knot, the vines lifting Piplup high into the air. Ian: Break it with Bubble Beam! Then go for Peck! The Grass Knot goes to swing Piplup down, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam, breaking the Grass Knot in two. Piplup now dives at Roserade, surrounded in a yellow bird aura with a sharp beak. Roserade braces itself, though she is unable to stay steady due to the Whirlpool. Gardenia: No stability. Roserade, use Magical Leaf! Roserade fires Magical Leaf, each shot hitting Piplup. Piplup’s Peck allows him to push through, though he still takes the entirety of the damage. He crashes into Roserade with Peck, the force causing the Whirlpool water to burst and rise up before washing down. Both Roserade and Piplup lie down defeated. Yōko: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It is a draw! Ian: Aw! Ian sits down, panting excitedly. Ian: So close. So close. Ian gets up, running onto the field. He helps Piplup sit up, who is exhausted. Piplup: (Weakly) Lup. Ian: That was an excellent battle, Piplup. Take a good rest. Ian returns Piplup, as Gardenia returns Roserade. Crystal: I can’t believe Ian lost. Conway: He technically didn’t lose. He had a tie. And when a tie occurs, the gym leader can give the challenger a gym badge at their discretion. Dawn: You mean despite the fact he lost, he can still get the badge? Gardenia: That was awesome! I never imagined having such an intense battle against a Water type! There’s no way I’m not giving you the badge! Here. I’m proud to present to you the Forest Badge! Gardenia holds out the Forest Badge, as Ian takes it. He opens up his gym badge case, adding it in. He looks back to Gardenia and smiles. Ian: Thank you, Gardenia. Ian then walks off, heading towards the exit. Crystal, Conway and Dawn run to catch up with him. Dawn: He’s that level of a trainer and still loses? Conway: This is why he constantly trains. He knows that there is always someone stronger than him. And if he ever falters, then his goals and dreams will never be fulfilled. Dawn looks down to the ground as she walks, Conway examining her. Conway: What are you thinking? Dawn: That, I need to perfect my style. Main Events * Ian battles Gardenia and ties with her, earning the Forest Badge. * Ian's Combee reveals she knows Sweet Scent. * Ian's Starly evolves into a Staravia. * Ian's Piplup learns Whirlpool. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Gardenia * Yōko Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's, evolves) * Staravia (Ian's, newly evolved) * Cherubi (Gardenia's) * Turtwig (Gardenia's) * Roserade (Gardenia's) Trivia * This is the fourth time that Ian has had a draw during a gym battle. The others were Sabrina, Giovanni and Morty. * Staravia is the first evolution of one of Ian's Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. * Unlike other times when Pokémon evolve, Staravia did not learn a new move upon evolving. * Dawn learns how intense gym battles can be. * This is the first time that Ian has not obtained all of the starter Pokémon of a region by the time he's earned his second badge of the region. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles